demyxtimefandomcom-20200214-history
Demyx
'Demyx ' the Melodious Nocturne, is Rank IX within Organization XIII. He controls water, and uses his sitar, as a musical instrument to make water fight for him in battle. He is also the host of his own web show. History In Demyx Time 1, Demyx tells us how he uses his ninja skills to remain in the living world. Then he explains about his webshow and his obsession for David Bowie, his sitar and mullets. In Demyx Time 2, Demyx reveals his little pet heartless Chester. He gets revenge on Axel, who made it so that Demyx didn't get to go to the beach. In Demyx Time 3, Demyx mourns the death of Chester, who has been killed with a Keyblade. The next second, Demyx forgets about Chester. Demyx also doesn't know what a tampon is. In Demyx Time 4, Demyx finally finds some tampons. He doesn't like what he finds. Also, Demyx reveals he has a very unhealthy diet of sweets and soda. Demyx also reveals The Game. Which he loses a lot, due to Luxord. In Demyx Time 5, Demyx reluctantly allows Axel to join his webshow, after Xemnas decided someone needed to watch Demyx. He later reveals that Axel is his secret crush, and that they kiss on valentine's day. In Demyx Time 6, Demyx is attacked by bubbles. He becomes blind and makes Axel do his show. Then, Demyx does the thing that no one should ever do: video tape Larxene. As a result, Larxene affected his walking for a week. Demyx reveals he can't spell short words, yet can spell ridiculously long ones. Likewise, he can't pronounce long words, but can do so with short words. Then Demyx is attacked by Axel. He later shows off his spanish speaking. In Demyx Time 7, Demyx tricks Saïx‎ with info from the personal files. Demyx then makes Zexion have a work related breakdown concerning his sexuality. Demyx can't keep pets, in more way than one. He threw all of his sea monkeys out of the window, and misses "Reggie" the most. Demyx can't count very well either. In Demyx Time 8, Demyx is tricked by Axel to go shopping for non-existant items like headlight fluid, so Axel can have his own show, Axel Time. But things go wrong when Larxene and Marluxia join in. In Demyx Time 9, Demyx switches bodies with Axel and has to abide by his rules. At the same time, Axel must worship David Bowie. Demyx is tricked into joining the Overground trio of Castle Oblivion. And getting seduced by Xigbar. In Demyx Time 10, Demyx and Axel have a fight. Demyx goes through a bunch of different partners, inviting both Vexen and Zexion on to replace Axel, but he comes to the conclusion that he misses Axel too much. Later, they finally make up. In Demyx Time 11, Demyx ows Xemnas a lot of money. So, he goes around doing odd jobs for members of the Organization. Sadly, sitting in the bathtub with Vexen and dealing with Marluxia and Larxene's quarrel over cheese leaves Demyx penniless. He then must ask Xion for help. Demyx also meets the Fridge Goblin, who is working with Xion. In Demyx Time 12, the entire cast of Demyx Time are in high school. He spells impossibly difficult words bizarrely well. Demyx reveals a stalker-ish and rather extreme affection for Zexion, along with his skills for dancing. In Demyx Time 13, Demyx is a rocket scientist, one of the last to die in real life version of the game Cluedo. He played the red herring character, and was frequently accused of killing the scienctist, because the apparent murder weapon was a David Bowie action figure. He was also accused of killing the cook with a bubble mixture and of killing the maid with his sitar. In Demyx Time 14, Demyx and Axel have a relationship bump, and Demyx creates an iron man box-like suit. Also, as he is one of the ten Organization members to sleep with Larxene, he could have been the father to her child. Relationships *Axel - Demyx reveals that he has a crush on Axel. Even though around him, Demyx acts shrewd. *Zexion - Specifically in Demyx Time 12, Demyx has a huge crush on Zexion. To the extent of writing an entire poem about him. *Roxas - In Demyx Time 14, Roxas shows his hatred for Demyx, because he stole his Axel for two and a half years. Axel also told Demyx about them playing the "bouncy bed game", much to Roxas' fury. See also